Progenies Of The Great Apocalypse
by Gribzie
Summary: The tournament of a lifetime is announced and all the greatest fighters of the FF universe Battle for the title of the greatest warrior in the universe. But behind the innocent demenour of a tournament and evil power stirs planning his revenge.


The tournament was announced on the 23rd of October, to take place on the 1st of January the following year, this gave many of the fighters ample time to prepare all their weapons and train their GF or their aeons, but no one was ready for the events which were to take place that year. There was an extremely difficult entrance process, because every fighter in the world seemed to want a part of this and only 16 could be in the finals. From over 25,000 the 16 chosen were: Squall Leonhart, Irvine Kinneas, Selphie Tilmitt, Rinoa Heartilly, Matron Edea, Cloud Strife, Barrat, Aerith, Red XIII, Vincent Valentine, Tidus, Wakka, Seifer Almasy, Auron, Zell Dincht and a fighter who would only give the name Don Corneo.

After the final entrants were decided, the matches were scheduled to start in just over two months the pairings would be announced and only the following rule stipulations were issued: Weapons are legal, GF are legal, aeons are legal, death will not result in DQ, all fights are undertaken at applicants risk. The fighters trained to the best of their ability and as the fights drew nearer odds were being placed at the disposal of the viewers and the favourite to walk away with the championship belt was Cloud Strife, who was un-backable, next to him was Squall, who was going at $1.20 making it pointless to bet on him. The long shot was Irvine Kinneas, because he had the least magical prowess, and most could block hit shots with basic sheild magic.

The stadium plans were released to the fighters prior to the tournament, it was a large oval, the ground covered in cement, surrounded by large stadiums. This ground was the former SCG that had been purchased by the tournament organisers during the last national budget crisis in Australia. To make the fights more interesting to the fans, the organisers announced that in each round a theme will be used to make the battlefeild more interesting. In first round it was announced that a forest would be the battlefeild, this offered the opportunity for sneak attacks on oppenents. The second, third and fourth round plans were not announced, this was to be saved for a later date.

The matches were not released to the fighters; they would find out whom they were fighting when they entered the arena, this was to test the daring of the fighters in question. As Squall entered the arena, he feared the worst would happen and he would be paired with Rinoa, this of course would mean he would have to forfeit the match because he couldn't hurt her...Or could he?? He was so unsure, but as it turned out he would not have to face this dilemma straight away, because then the giant steel doors before him were opened, on the other side of the massive stadium filled with screaming fans was a dog. The forest surrounding them blocked out much of the light and a feint aura could be seen coming from the dog which gave squall a bad feeling he ignored this as he was annoyed that his opponent was allowed to bring a dog into the fighting arena. "What the hell is this??" Squall yelled, "I don't want to fight a freaking dog!" The animal stared a hole through squall and this got squall wondering how and animal could have such a dangerous aura coming from it. "I passed all the tests now let me see my Fucking opponent", the animal continued to stare, his feirce gaze burning a hole through squalls eyes. "I am your opponent!". Was he Going mad or did that dog just say something to him squall wondered to himself "you... you...you can..err...you can talk?!?"

Without an answer being given, the large red dog charged him down and began to claw at his forearms cutting him deeply, tearing apart his thick jacket as easy as could be, the deep gashes stung and Squall lost some feeling in one of his arms, but without even thinking he pulled out his gunblade, and plunged it deep into the back of the creature. The dog fell to the ground in a heap, squall, panting slightly grinned and pulled his gunblade out of its back and called "curaga" and with this the dog sprang to life, however squall was declared the winner by KO. This match was considered to be a walkover by squall.

The next match up was one not to be forgotten, though it was to be the shortest round in the first round, it was by far one of the most entertaining. The fighter known as Don Corneo entered the ring, he was a portly man, about 5'8 with blond hair and white stubble on his chin. His opponent was Irvine Kinneas, consumate ladies man and sharp shooter of Galbadia garden. Don Corneo saw Irvine raising his gun and screamed "wait, I have an offer for you!" Irvine just stared but he soon became weak at the knee from what he saw, 4 beautiful ladies were waving at him from the stands and Don Corneo laughed "they're from my strip club, and if you throw this match ill give them, and a lifetime free pass to my club to you free of charge" Irvine was baffled, this had not been something he was expecting, he had to choose between two of his greatest loves in life. After three minutes of serious deliberation he raised his gun a little and shot don Corneo through each of his kneecaps. He won the match my submission.

The following match was matron Edea versus Rinoa, they were both sorceresses with the same powers as each other so the battle was always going to be interesting but, in a stunning and unfortunate turn of evens Edea and Rinoa was found beaten and stabbed before the fight and their powers had been taken from them by some sort of dark magical force, Rinoa had lived but only just. A full investigation was launched into the events, however it seemed that they had been killed by magic, which left no identifying marks on the victims. The tournament organisers released a statement saying that the cause of death was unknown.

The mystery surrounding this far overshadowed the next couple of fights, which were, all in all very impressive. In a confusing fight Selphie Tilmitt ended the tournament for Wakka, in a shocking turn of events, the laws of Yevon said that Wakka could not hit a girl and he was therefore forced to throw the match. Cloud strife, won his match against Tidus with ease, Tidus entered the stadium to cheers from his Blitzball fans, but when cloud walked out it was all business, for about 5 seconds. Cloud pulled out his massive buster sword and, from the shock of its size Tidus wet him self and passed out cold. It was four hours before anyone could revive him and when they did he started crying histerically and had to be removed by a security guard so the next round could commence. Aerith Lost to Auron in an amazing fight, Auron thought the fight against a female would be easy but, when Aerith began to do the dance of sending he was forced to the ground and had trouble moving, no one in the crowd knew why...but Aerith did. Auron stood up using the last of his strength and threw the sword through Aerith's heart. Aerith only just survived the brutal attack. Auron was declared the winner. Vincent valentine was paired up with Siefer for his fight, which he thought was unfair, he had to fight the second best fighter in the garden in the first round, however he did not complain. He entered the arena in his usual silent fashion and as soon as Seifer came out he transformed into the wolf like creature he was so famous for becoming. The fight was over very quickly, mush like squalls victory over red XIII this was as simple as one stab wound winning the fight, to ensure he was not disqualifies, Seifer instantly healed his opponent as was declared the winner of the fight by knockout.

What was probably the least anticipated fight of the entire tournament turned out to be the best fight of them all. Zell walked out with a fire in his eyes that no one had seen and as he turned to face his opponent a man, about 6'9 with dark skin and a machine gun in his hand was staring back at him. "I'm looking forward to this one you goddamn midget" said Barrat. Zell stood in silence, but when the bell rang he charge at his opponent and attempted to remove the gun from his opponents hands, but to his shock and anger, the gun was attached "its grafted onto their you idiot that aint' going nowhere" Barrat laughed. Zell had to duck and dodge a lot of Barrat's attacks to avoid getting lead pumped into him but as the fight reached the 15 minute mark something dark stirred within Zell his movements became more fluent and his attacks more devistating, he began to kick Barrat harder than he knew he could, but to his annoyment his attacks seemed to be doing little damage. Barrat was even laughing at him, this set Zell off. "if you wont pass out then ill have to silence you my way 10,000 needles!!!" Zell screamed. From the ground erupted a giant cactus. "That's your beast? What's it going to do?? " Barrat was crying out in laughter, but without warning the cactus opened its eyes and began shooting its spines into Barrat, they didn't stop until not one was left on the cactus and it dissapeared into the ground, Barrat was bleeding heavily and it looked as though he wasn't going to stop. A hush fell over the crowd as Zell stood over Barrat's twitching body with a maniacle smile. Barrat's body stopped twitching slowly. It was soo covered in blood it looked as though he was wearing a crimson mask. Zell had a look of unforgiving malice on his contorted face, his hands were covered in blood, his gloves, which were jet black at the start of the fight, were now a deep red. He was handed a microphone to explain his actions buy the sound guy and he screamed into it "this is only the beginning, before this tournament it over, I will have more blood on my hands. I warn my opponents not to show up, stay away from the fight or you too will meet this fate!" Zell knocked Barrat's body, which was now on a stretcher in a body bad off the stretcher and kicked it, he then opened the body bag, and using all of his might he ripped the gun off Barrat's arm, taking half of the arm with him "A fitting trophy for my master" he said to himself. The crowd had no idea what was going on, this was not how they had become accustomed to Zell acting.

An announcement of all the qualifiers was made by an anouncer in the stands as zell walked out from the arena "Squall, Seifer, Rinoa, Auron, Irvine, Zell, Selphie and Cloud have all made it to the finals, lets give them a round of applause and hope that the next round of fights will be as good as the last one." The matches for the following round were anounced to the fighters and were as follows:

Squall vs Cloud

Zell vs Selphie

Rinoa vs Auron

Irvine vs Seifer

It was announced that in the second round the battleground would be the ring as normal, this dissapointed the crowd but they were promised something spectacular in the next round so they didn't complian, with the exception of Ma' Dincht, who was irate and screaming "My boy deserves somewhere better to fight!" no one listened to her.

Cloud vs Squall was by far the most anticipated match of the entire tournament. The stadium was soo full that even standing room was scarce, the remainder of the challengers had seats at ringside for all of the semi final matches if they wanted to go so they could observe their challengers, the only one of the challangers absent from ringside was Zell who had his assistant recording the match from the stands.

Cloud entered the arena as cool as he had been in the previous match against Tidus, but he knew that this opponent would not just pass out and hand him a victory this time he knew he was in for a fight and his inner warrior was excited. He pulled out his buster sword and the sword he obtained fighting ultima weapon. He needed to decide upon his weapon. The buster sword offered easier handling but less magic capabiliteis the ultima weapon was harder to handle but did more damage and could handle an infininite amount of magic. He chose to go with the more powerful sword because he knew he would need it in this fight, he loaded it with all of his materia. He though of the tactics he had used to defeat sephiroth and decided that he would need to use similar tactics.

Squall entered the arena in his usual sour and sombre demina which gave the impression that his mother had died (though she already had, which connected deeply into his personality). He pulled out his revolver and loaded it with special ammo that (unknown to irvine) squall had taken out of a friends ammo pouch. When he finished he stored 'his' spare ammo in his belt. His junctioning this fight was a work of art, he was perfectly equipped to be immune from all but one magic, which he had chosen to be wind magic as it had lttle effect on him. Squall chose to use similar tactics in fighting cloud as he employed when he would fight a Guardian Force, though admittedly they were downsized to account for clouds size.

The fight started on mutual terms, they exchanged blows without much effectivness and of course they were cured instantly using basic 'cura' magic. They battled back and forth until Cloud decided it was time to use a little magic "Fire…Level 3" he yelled. Squall took the blow head and was knocked to the ground, Cloud looked on in shock, the attack would have been easy to block or dodge but Squall had not tried "what are you playing at Leonhart??" he asked. Their equally blue eyes met and Squall said calmly "I have immunity from all your magic attacks, but I can guarentee you one thing…you're not immune from mine…DEMI!" in an instant ¼ of Clouds energy was stripped from him. He fell to his knees but out of desperation threw a small piece of glowing blue materia into the air, and from the sky was summoned a creature of immense power and mystery, the legendary Bahamut ZERO was in the arena.

"He he he, I didn't expect this however frm the sounds of things I have my night in shining armour coming to defend me" said Squall. A soft galoping slowly became louder and louder and a deep voice from the distance called "Zantetzuken!" after those words Bahamut ZERO fell to peices and the galloping slowly faded into the distance. Cloud was livid that his beast was slain with such ease, but there was little he could do to save himself.

Cloud returned once again to the cool state he had been in before the fight and he charged squall, his blade narrowly missed squalls and he felt the gunblade slashing his skin, his blade too made contact, it ran along Squalls scar and re-opened the horrible wound causing a mask of deep red blood to cascade down the face of squall, both mens faces were red, clouds light blonde hair was now also the colour of blood. People in the crowd shreiked at this horrible sight, squall muttered curaga and healed his wound, his scar returned to normal, but his face was contorted in such rage that cloud took a step back, he could not understand how such a handsome man could look so ugly in anger.

"You had to do it, you wont make it through this fight and even if you survive you will never look the same again. Now you must survive the wrath of the eternally powerful creature that only I can control" squall was now glowing a deep red and a bright white, and was soon englufd by the aura. Cloud could not locate Squall of the source of the light, he was sure this was just a cheap trick, to prepare himself properly he summoned the kinghts of the round to defend him "Ultimate End" he bellowed. And from the ground emerged 12 knights ready to defend their master.

Squalls aura changed rom deep red to a sining gold, his pendant and ring glowed a deeper gold and flew from squalls body to his gunblade. All 3 items flew away from is body and landed wit the blade embedded in the ground. A whole began to grow around the sword and it fell into the abyss. From the ground rose a giant lion with a grey mane and blood dripping from its open mouth. This…was greiver. A GF thought to be legend but Squall had just proved that to be false. Greiver charged the nights of the round one at a time, he tore through them like butter, 10 of them were destroyed but as he turned to hit number 11 he was struck in the back by te other remaining night, these 3 GF battled until they were all out of strength and they dissapeared into the night sky. However with the last remaining energy posessed by greiver he transformed squalls weak revolver into the dazzling blue lionheart a weapon of power that more than equalled the ultima weapon. Squall turned to face cloud, he was furious that his monster had been defeated.

"If I can't beat you normally I'll do things my way 'RENZOKOUKEN'" cloud heard this and yelled 'OMNISLASH' these moves were very similar, there sword were about to meet when cloud stumbled "please not the geostigma, not now!" he moaned, but it was too late everyone of Squalls attacks made full contact with Cloud and he fell to the ground unconcious. It took 3 hours to revive Cloud and squall advanced to the semi finals. His problem now was that if Rinoa made it through to the semi finals she would be facing him.

Zell walked out onto the field for his match, the commentators voice rang out from the crowd " What is Zell wearing…a red cloak…..Is that blood all over it?!?!" A scream of terror echoed from the crowd, Zell threw off his cloak to reveal he was wearing white face make up and a dark leather jacket. This look did not suit Zell and made him look like he was dying. A pentagram was drawn in blood on his forehead. His eyes were glowing black. Selphie walked out to the ring her usual energetic self and was shoked to see Zell's new attire "whats wrong with you Zell??? You don't look yourself" selphie squaked "you must die!!!" screamed Zell. He charged her with a speed no one had ever seen him use before. His rampage was unstoppable, he began to shower blows upon her chest with all the force he possessed, she was spitting and coughing up blood and she was bleeding from the eyes and ears but he did not stop, he did not stop until she stopped breathing and had been beaten beyond any recognition.

He removed the weapon from her belt and covered it in her blood, "another fitting trophy, this should satisfy his hunger". Zell walked away showing no remorse for his actions. Again the crowd were baffled by these comments. The crowd was again in shock and calls were being made that the tournament should be stopped to prevent more bloodshed. But the tournament chairman said that the tournament was entered at the applicants risk and could not be stopped until a winner had been decided.

Irvine pulled out a shocking win over seifer, he entered the arena and ran straight to the doors where seifer would be coming out moments later, when seifer entered the ring Irvine shot him in the spine, temoprarily crippling him, apon the announcment of his vicotry he used magic to heal Seifer, who was infuriated that Irvine had used such a dirty trick. Auron and rinoas match also did not take place when yet again both participants were found beaten and robbed of their powers, Auron appered to be dead, this raised temporary suspicion into Zell's part in this murder but it was revealed by Aerith that he had been dead for over 20 years this explained her attempt to send him. Rinoa was sent to intensive care and remained in an unstable condition for hours afterwards. Zell made open warnings over the gardens broadcast system warning his opponents not to show up however none of them heeded his warnings.

It was announced on Wednesday that in a turn for the worst, Rinoa had died in intensive care. An announcment into the future of the tournament was made, instead of another round to decide who the two finalists were they were going to have a 3 man battle royal and the winner would be crowned the champion and the greatest fighter in the known world, it was further announced that each fighter was allowed two backup fighters to help him win the match, this decision was very confusing to the crowd as this had never happened before. The financer of the tournament insisted for more times than was natural that he was not threatened into the decision by anyone, strangley a spiky haired sillouette was visible on the white screen behind him.

In balamb garden dormitories zell stood in front of his fireplace and was speaking into it "I have to find out how Squall is training, all my matches until now have been easy". As he said this Zell had an idea, he used his summoning magic to summon Carbuncle a small green creature with a ruby on its forehead, He said to this creature "my minion, go forth and do my bidding" the small beast ran into the training center to spy on squall and with some strange magic everything that this creature saw was reflected into Zell's fire. Through carbuncles eyes, Zell saw Squall in a boxing ring that he had never seen in the training arena before, however he was undeterred by this fact and continued to look on, and when he laid eyes upon squalls 'training partners' he grinned. A man that stood at least 6'4 tall stood in front of squall, he was at least 125 Kg and had a teenage look about him that told Zell that this man had not yet finished growing, across the back of his training robe the word 'VIPER' appeared in ornate shining gold letters, he assumed that this was the mans name. The man standing next to 'Viper' was a lot thinner but still stood around 6'0 tall, this man used an unusual method to warm up he simply ran around the ring. Zell was astounded at this mans speed, he made 26 laps in just under 30 seconds, Zell could see how this man would be a helpful man to train with. On the back of this mans Scarlet robe read the word 'SCORPION'. The larger man used a punching bag to warm up, and after 2 well placed shots, the punching bag tore apart and 'Viper' laughed out loud.

The training fight began with the smaller guy versus squall, at first the fight was very on sided, squall was doing all the attacking, the smaller guy did not get one hit in, the only problem was neither did squall, every shot he threw at this challenger, even with his gunblade was dodged, and with one very quick and well aimed kick scorpion reduced squall to his knees in pain, 'cura' muttered squall. Zell was very impressed by what he saw, but a little dissapointed that Squall did not put up more of a fight, he had been looking forward to a show. Developing a quick plan Squall threw his gunblade at Scorpion. Scorpion dodged it but was not expecting a direct attack from squall straight after and took a blow directly to the nose. The man was bleeding so he stepped out of the ring to seek some medical attention "be right back, this wont take long to fix up" he smirked. 'Viper' then took to the ring, this fight could not have been more different, every one of squalls blows landed on this man but he was not hurt in the slightest, in fact he just grinned. Squall tried to slash the big man with his gunblade only to have the blade caught and broken in two. Zell was grinning at what he saw, he had never seen Squall dominated so easily before, this also made zell wonder why these two men did not qualify for the tournament. "That was solid steel!!" said Squall in shock, 'Viper' merely grinned "that was like breaking a paper cup, gonna have to do better than that loser" Viper said, and to make Squalls situation worse the smaller man had returned and took to the ring, Squall was beaten black and blue by these two men, until he snapped "doomtrain come to me". With the sound of railroad signals going off a huge train came by and hit both of his compeditors, the force of the train knocked out the big man and it was going so fast that the smaller guy was also unable to dodge it. Squall very irritated that he needed to resort to GF to beat regular adversaries vowed to train harder. From back in his dormitory Zell had made the decision to make an offer to these two men, thinking that in the game of evil, minions cant be a bad thing to have.

These men accepted Zell's offer and there seemed to be no end to the enthusiasm, Zell had expected nothing different, it seemed that these men lived for the thrill of competition and were only feeding there own needs in any fight they participated in. To ensure that these two men were powerful enough to repel any intruders, he gave them the powers of the GF's sacred and minator. With these two men by his side, it seemed as though there was no stopping the maniacle rampage that Zell was on. With this announcment a new topic of conversation came about, who would be the backups of the fighters, Zell publicly announced only 3 hours after the decision had been made that his backups would be squalls training partners who turned out to be 'The Assasins", a well known team in the wrestling world, and the military leaders of another garden somewhere to the south of Balamb. He also took responsibility for the sending of Auron and the murder of Rinoa. This sparked public outcry for punishment for Zell but he was quick to point out that under the rules of the tournament he could not be diciplined for actions against a fellow combatant so he was free to do as he wished.

Squalls partners were announced one week before the big fight, he chose to go with the only other fighters he believed were good enough to fight with him, both of which had been eliminated in the previous rounds: Seifer Almasy and Cloud Strife. Irvine's were fighters cut out of his mould: Vincent Valentine, another gunslinger with accuracy rival to Irvine's was his first choice, and Laguna Loire an ex-soldiers turned journalist who specialised in machine guns. As the biggest fight of the tournament drew near, the bad blood began to show, attempted assasinations on Zell by both of the challengers were running rampant. Zell was prepared for this as were his backups, who had foiled every attempt "this man killed my girlfriend how can you two defend him like this" screamed Irvine. The two men looked at each other and grinned "its easy, we like this sort of thing, death and mayhem are what were all about, and the fact that your angry means that your gonna be even harder to beat when we fight you and we live for the competition and the fact that its hurting you makes it all the more fun for us, c'mon scorp we have an appointment" the big man retorted.

With all the publicity thrown behind the tournament final, everything halted unusually fast for the feuneral of rinoa. A spectacular service was given to her and a teary squall gave a beautiful eulogy, a white casket containing rinoa was brought into the front of the feuneral hall. As the feuneral finished a thunderous crash was herad from the door, and the song 'Exiled archangels' hit the hall. The Assasins, Zells partners for the battle royal ran into the hall and began to knock people off their seats and turn things over and knocked Squall out with a combination of a powerfull right hook from Viper and a mighty kick to the chin from Scorpion, then Scorpion drop kicked the casket and Rinoas body spilled to the floor. Viper called "firaga" and her body burst into flames, burning her once radiant beauty to a crisp. Manically laughing the Assasins calmly left the building as if nothing had happened.

As per the request of Zell and the assasins (noone had the guts to object to them) the battle royale, and final round of the tournament, was to be held in a wrestling ring, furthermore, to add to the hype of the event, the services of commentators jerry 'the king' lawler and 'good old J.R.' Jim Ross were secured. All of the fighters (those who survived anyway) had turned out to see the match and the statium was packet to breaking point with people all of which were cheering for the slow painfull death of Zell, the only person who was an exception to this rule was Ma' Dincht, the adoptive mother of Zell who was randomly hitting people who were screaming for zells blood. To add to the danger of the match the ring was covered in cement, of course at the request of Zell, this was to add to the impact of the assasins specialty moves.

Squall looked exasperated when a shreik of 'SQUALLIE clap clap clap SQUALLIE clap clap clap' rang over the arena. He looked into the crowd to see a young woman with a sign saying 'Ronnie Leonhart' she was with several friends all of whom were also chanting, these was Squalls groupies, he found them really annoying but he said nothing as Rinoa had found them extraordinarily cute. They were silenced however when a bullet narrowly missed 'ronnie's' head. "Shut the fuck up!!" screamed Viper, who it had appeared had stolen Irvines gun "your driving me Fucking nuts". The crowd began to boo Viper, but being a heel he was used to this sort of behaviour.

The match bell rang 3 times and the entrance musics began to play and the entrants began to come to the ring. "Exiled Archangels' hit the arena and the three members of Zells team entered the arena driving a Herse (better known a feuneral car) from the back of this car they pulled out a black coffin they carried it to the ring, fom inside a voice screamed "squall help me, It SIS, help me please!" Ellones Voice rang out and Viper, Scorpion and Zell yelled as one "firaga" the force of the three spells caused a fire tornado which did not subside for an excess of over 10 minutes, when it did, the coffin and everything in it had decintigrated into ashes, which Zell collected into a jar. Squall was distrought, that was his sister and the only true friend he had left. He knew his fighting was going to be erratic in the next fight and he was willing to bet his gunblade that Zell knew it too.

The theme music of Irvines team hit the arena 'The last Ammunition' by Deathstars. They entered on brand new black Harley Davidsons. They decided to wait for squalls team to enter the arena so they could double team Zells team. Before squalls music even hit the arena his team ran to the ring at top speed and began to fight with zells team. But they were so angry that their attacks only made minimal contact with their opponents.

Using barrier magic Zell blocked off Squalls team to one side of the ring so Irvines team was picked off easily, they were long range fighters stuck in a cement wrestling ring and the only one with a backup fighting style was Vincent who could turn himself into a wolf at will. Viper got ahold of laguna and locked in a viper clutch, which broke his neck after laguna refused to submit "goodnight sweetheart" he said laughing. Scorpion tripped Vincent and hung him on the middle rope, he then grabbed the top 2 ropes and swung his legs around hitting vincent on the nose sending a bone through his brain, the '619' had claimed its first victim. Then as a team viper and Scorpion locked in an assasination which was a viper clutch combined with a scorpion deathlockwhile Zell sat on the small of his back, he too was killed.

"What did zell offer you two to fight with him?" Squall asked "I'll double it if you turn around and kill him right now" Scorpion and Viper looked at squall grinning "oh he didn't have to offer us anything" said scorpion "this is just for fun, we're free to leave at any time but we would rather stay and kill all three of you just like we did to those other jokers…and your girlfriend Rinoa!" He had said the magic words, squall was now soo angry that we could not concentrate and his fighting had become slow witted, he was going to loose the fight unless he calmed down. "Squall calm down or you will never avenge your friends" Seifers voice echoed in his head and suddenly the thought of Zell getting away with all he had done seemed to horrible to bare, he reached into Irvines inner coat pocket and pulled out a small flask, he took a swig and was instantly entoxicated by the wark liquid within it, he was again calm though not as coordinated and it was once again possible for him to fight normally

The fight that proceeded was nothing more than a bar brawl, Squall was not entirely sure what he was doin and so he abandoned his gunblade and engaged ina fist fight with Viper, he was loosing awfully, cloud was holding his own against Zell and a bafled seifer was getting his head kicked in, quite literally, by the speedy Scorpion. But as the effects of Irvines flask began to ware off the fight began to even up and zell lost his temper "come to me my dark lord, you and your minions may now feast apon the corpses of those I have vanquished and then you can assist me in ridding myself of these other arseholes" at that very moment zell had called apon this 'dark lord' 3 great deamons erupted from the skies, The GF diablo, a GF that looked very similar who was called Lucifer and a thirf GF who was giant and engulfed in flames, this GF made ifrits Fire look like the head of a matchstick, it had the maggoty flesh eaten corpse of a dragon, with the body shape of a man, the body was black and blood oozed from the maggot holes, his eyes were a black abyss, It opened its mouth and in a dull roar it spoke.

"I am the embodiment of all evil, I am the GF that time forgot and yet I am more powerful than all the others, I hold in the palm of my hand the combined power of all GF, Aeons, Magic and Materia" Squall did not believe a word of this and he yelled "greiver, shockwave pulsar" greaver attempted his overdrive attack but it was repelled when the creature yelled 'Hellfire' The monster once again spoke "Now you will feel what it is like to be trapped away for a millenia, where the only thing sustaining you is the hope that one day a being will come across you and release you from your prison. Zell here was faithfull and for this he will be rewarded when my reign comes and it will, oh its true!". This monster seemed unstoppable, he held all the cards and Squall could think of no effective battle plan "I will spare you lives...you three, so that you can live in total isolation and die from hunger until hell gives you releif from this world. That is how I was forced to live and you the same, now the world will become my domain" and in one word the shape of the world was changed, andmarks were destroyed and cities were levelled that word was "apocalypse".


End file.
